finalfantasyfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Final Fantasy XIII-2 Original Soundtrack
Final Fantasy XIII-2 Original Soundtrack (ファイナルファンタジーXIII-2 オリジナル・サウンドトラック) est sorti le 14 décembre 2011 au Japon. Il existe une édition standard, comprenant les 4 CDs de l'album, et une édition collector, comprenant les 4 CDs de l'album et 1 DVD contenant diverses bande-annonces du jeu. Les versions américaine (Final Fantasy XIII-2 Official Soundtrack) et européenne (Final Fantasy XIII-2 Original Soundtrack -Crystal Edition-') sont incluses respectivement dans les éditions Collector et Crystal du jeu. On retrouve Masashi Hamauzu et Mitsuto Suzuki du précédent opus, rejoints par Naoshi Mizuta, qui a travaillé précédemment sur ''Final Fantasy XI. Hamauzu compose les morceaux en rapport avec l'épisode précédent, Suzuki compose les morceaux en rapport avec les voyages temporels, et Mizuta compose les morceaux en rapport avec le futur. Comme le précédent opus, Nobuo Uematsu n'est nullement impliqué dans la composition des divers morceaux. Pistes Disque 1 #'''FINAL FANTASY XIII-2 Overture (FINAL FANTASY XIII-2 オーバーチュア) #:Composition et arrangement: Masashi Hamauzu #:Chant: Mina #:Jouée lors de la cinématique d'introduction. #'Warrior Goddess' (麗しき軍神) #:Composition et arrangement: Masashi Hamauzu #:Entendue pendant le raid de Caius sur Valhalla. #'FINAL FANTASY XIII-2 -Wishes-' (FINAL FANTASY XIII-2　～願い～) #:Composition et arrangement: Masashi Hamauzu #:Thème principal du jeu. Musique de l'écran-titre. #'Etro's Champion' (女神の騎士) #:Composition: Masashi Hamauzu #:Arrangement: Masashi Hamauzu et Ryo Yamazaki #:Musique du combat contre Bahamut du chaos à Valhalla (??? AC). #'Eternal War' (永劫の闘争) #:Composition et arrangement: Masashi Hamauzu #:Jouée lors du combat cinématique entre Lightning et Caius. #'Divine Conflict' (戦神) #:Composition: Masashi Hamauzu #:Arrangement: Masashi Hamauzu et Ryo Yamazaki #:Entendue lors de l'arrivée de Noel Kreiss à Valhalla. #'An Arrow Through Time' (時を超える矢) #:Composition et arrangement: Masashi Hamauzu #:Jouée lors de la discussion entre Lightning et Noel. #'Paradox' (パラドクス) #:Composition et arrangement: Naoshi Mizuta #:Thème éponyme des anomalies spatio-temporelles. #'Giant's Fist' (ジャイアントインパクト) #:Composition et arrangement: Naoshi Mizuta #:Thème de combat contre Gogmagog à Néo-Bodhum (003 AC, 1ère rencontre) et Atlas aux Ruines de Bresha (005 AC). #'A World without Cocoon' (コクーンのない世界) #:Composition et arrangement: Masashi Hamauzu #:Chant: Mina #:Jouée quand Noel rencontre Serah. #'Full Speed Ahead' (疾走) #:Composition et arrangement: Naoshi Mizuta #:Thème lors de la poursuite de la météorite à Néo-Bodhum (003 AC). Également joué aux Ruines de Bresha (300 AC). #'Noel's Theme' (ノエルのテーマ) #:Composition et arrangement: Naoshi Mizuta #:Chant: KOKIA #:Thème du personnage éponyme. #'New Bodhum' (ネオ・ボーダム) #:Composition et arrangement: Mitsuto Suzuki #:Chant: ORIGA #:Chœur: Chœur du collège Suginami #:Paroles: Yosuke Kakegawa (Atari productions, inc) #:Thème éponyme du village côtier. #'New Bodhum -Aggressive Mix-' (ネオ・ボーダム -Aggressive Mix-'') #:'Composition et arrangement:' Mitsuto Suzuki #:'Chant:' ORIGA #:'Vocodage:' Yosuke Kakegawa #:'Paroles:' Yosuke Kakegawa (Atari productions, inc) #:Version de combat du thème éponyme du village côtier. #'Paradigm Shift''' (パラダイムシフト) #:Composition et arrangement: Naoshi Mizuta #:Thème de combat. #'Glory's Fanfare' (名誉のファンファーレ) #:Composition et arrangement: Mitsuto Suzuki #:"Victory Fanfare" si le rang de combat obtenu est inférieur à 5. #'Groovy Chocobo' (グルービーチョコボ) #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Mitsuto Suzuki #:Musique de chocobo dans les lieux de l'histoire principale. #'FINAL FANTASY XIII-2 -The Future-' (FINAL FANTASY XIII-2　～未来～) #:Composition et arrangement: Masashi Hamauzu #:Variation du thème principal. #'Historia Crux' (ヒストリアクロス) #:Composition et arrangement: Mitsuto Suzuki #:Chant: ORIGA #:Paroles: Yosuke Kakegawa (Atari productions, inc) #:Thème éponyme du Cœur de l'Histoire. #'Worlds Collide' (衝突する世界) #:Composition et arrangement: Naoshi Mizuta #:Paroles & chant: David Whitaker #:Thème de combat contre le Paradoxe Alpha aux Ruines de Bresha (005 AC), l'Aloïde aux Monts Yaschas (010 AC), et Kalavinka aux Ruines de Bresha (100 AC). Disque 2 #'Unseen Intruder' (不可視の侵略者) #:Composition et arrangement: Naoshi Mizuta #:Paroles et chant: Aimee Blackschleger #:Thème des Ruines de Bresha (005 AC et 100 AC). #'Unseen Intruder -Aggressive Mix-' (不可視の侵略者 -Aggressive Mix-'') #:'Composition et arrangement:' Naoshi Mizuta #:'Paroles et chant:' Aimee Blackshleger #:Version de combat du thème des Ruines de Bresha (005 AC et 100 AC). #'The Last Hunter''' (ラストハンター) #:Composition et arrangement: Naoshi Mizuta #: Thème de combat principal. #'Blessed Fanfare' (祝福のファンファーレ) #:Composition et arrangement: Mitsuto Suzuki #:"Victory Fanfare" quand le rang de combat atteint est de 5. #'The Story So Far...' (戦いの軌跡) #:Composition et arrangement: Naoshi Mizuta #:Variation de "Paradox", généralement entendue lors de la remise d'un artéfact. #'Missing Link' (ミッシングリンク) #:Composition et arrangement: Mitsuto Suzuki #:Chant: ORIGA #:Thème de la résolution du paradoxe aux Ruines de Bresha (005 AC). #'Memories for the Future' (未来への追憶) #:Composition et arrangement: Naoshi Mizuta #:Chant: KOKIA #:Variation du thème de Noel Kreiss. #'Eclipse' (エクリプス) #:Composition et arrangement: Mitsuto Suzuki #:Chant: Michiyo Honda #:Thème des Monts Yaschas (010 AC et 100 AC). #'Eclipse -Aggressive Mix-' (エクリプス -Aggressive Mix-'') #:'Composition et arrangement:' Mitsuto Suzuki #:'Chant:' Michiyo Honda #:'Paroles:' Yosuke Kakegawa (Atari productions, inc) #:Version de combat du thème des Monts Yaschas (010 AC et 100 AC). #'Hope's Theme -Tomorrow's Dream-''' (ホープのテーマ　～託す想い～) #:Composition et arrangement: Masashi Hamauzu #:Variation du thème de Hope de l'épisode précédent. #'Song of the Farseers' (時詠みの歌) #:Composition et arrangement: Naoshi Mizuta #:Chant: Joelle #:Version instrumentale du thème de Yeul. #'Village and Void' (壊れた郷) #:Composition et arrangement: Naoshi Mizuta #:Mixage: Goh Hotoda #:Chant: Joelle #:Paroles: Dagmusic, Ltd #:Thème d'Oerba (200 AC et 400 AC). #'Village and Void -Aggressive Mix-' (壊れた郷 -Aggressive Mix-'') #:'Composition et arrangement:' Naoshi Mizuta #:'Chant:' Joelle #:'Paroles:' Dagmusic, Ltd #:Version de combat du thème d'Oerba (200 AC et 400 AC). #'Temporal Rift''' (時の迷宮) #:Composition et arrangement: Mitsuto Suzuki #:Thème des labyrinthes temporels du type "Liens de cristal". #'Oracle Drive' (予言の書) #:Composition et arrangement: Naoshi Mizuta #:Thème du Lecteur d'Oracle. Variation de "Paradox". #'Caius's Theme' (カイアスのテーマ) #:Composition: Naoshi Mizuta #:Arrangement: Naoshi Mizuta et Sachiko Miyano #:Orchestration: Sachiko Miyano #:Chant: Music Creation #:Paroles: Motomu Toriyama #:Traduction paroles: Taro Yamashita #:Thème du personnage éponyme. #'Eyes of Etro' (エトロの瞳) #:Composition et arrangement: Naoshi Mizuta #:Variation du thème de Yeul. #'Parallel Worlds' (並行世界) #:Composition et arrangement: Mitsuto Suzuki #:Chant: ORIGA #:Thème des Monts Yaschas (01X AC). Variation de "Missing Link". #'Parallel Worlds -Aggressive Mix-' (並行世界 -Aggressive Mix-'') #:'Composition et arrangement:' Mitsuto Suzuki #:'Chant:' ORIGA #:Version de combat du thème des Monts Yaschas (01X AC). Variation de "Missing Link". Disque 3 #'The Void Beyond''' (時空の狭間) #:Composition: Mitsuto Suzuki #:Arrangement: Mitsuto Suzuki et Masashi Hamauzu #:Chant: ORIGA #:Variation d'"Historia Crux", jouée quand les seules coordonnées temporelles disponibles sont celles de l'Abîme du temps (??? AC). #'Oathbrand' (誓いの烙印) #:Composition et arrangement: Naoshi Mizuta #:Variation de "Paradox", jouée généralement quand un paradoxe se manifeste. #'Limit Break!' (限界突破！) #:Composition et arrangement: Mitsuto Suzuki #:Paroles et chant: Shootie HG #:Supervision paroles: Square Enix Music #:Thème de combat contre Gogmagog à Néo-Bodhum (003 AC, 2ème rencontre), le Flan Royal à la Côte de Sunleth (300 AC), Zénobie à Academia (400 AC), et le Proto-Fal'cie Adam à la Tour Augusta (200 AC). #'Starting Over' (スターティングオーバー) #:Composition et arrangement: Naoshi Mizuta #:Mixage: Goh Hotoda #:Chant: Joelle #:Paroles: Dagmusic, Ltd #:Thème de la Côte de Sunleth (300 AC). #'Starting Over -Aggressive Mix-' (スターティングオーバー -Aggressive Mix-'') #:'Composition et arrangement:' Naoshi Mizuta #:'Chant:' Joelle #:'Paroles:' Dagmusic, Ltd #:Version de combat du thème de la Côte de Sunleth (300 AC). #'Mischievous Mog's Marvelous Plan with Flan''' (プリンをもってプリンを制す) #:Composition et arrangement: Naoshi Mizuta #:Jouée lors de la Fin paradoxale "Combattre le flan par le flan". #'Plains of Eternity' (悠久の大平原) #:Composition et arrangement: Naoshi Mizuta #:Mixage: Goh Hotoda #:Chant: Joelle #:Paroles: Dagmusic, Ltd #:Thème de la Steppe d'Archylte (??? AC) en temps ensoleillé. #'Plains of Eternity -Aggressive Mix-' (悠久の大平原 -Aggressive Mix-'') #:'Composition et arrangement:' Naoshi Mizuta #:Version de combat du thème de la Steppe d'Archylte (??? AC) en temps ensoleillé. #'Serendipity''' (逸楽の宮殿ザナドゥ) #:Composition et arrangement: Naoshi Mizuta #:Thème éponyme du casino flottant. #'Chocobo Rodeo' (ロデオdeチョコボ) #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Kengo Tokusashi #:Jouée lors des courses de chocobos à Fortuna (??? AC). #'All or Nothing' (のるかそるか) #:Composition et arrangement: Naoshi Mizuta #:Variation du thème du casino flottant. Jouée dans les salles de jeux. #'Threat Level Omega' (コンディションオメガ) #:Composition et arrangement: Naoshi Mizuta #:Jouée lors des assauts des Cie'th à Academia (400 AC). Thème de combat contre Oméga au Colisée (??? AC). #'Chaotic Guardian' (混沌の誓約者) #:Composition: Naoshi Mizuta #:Arrangement et orchestration: Sachiko Miyano #:Chant: Music Creation #:Paroles: Motomu Toriyama #:Traduction paroles: Taro Yamashita #:Jouée lors de la poursuite de Caius à Academia (400 AC). Thème de combat contre Caius au Monde agonisant (700 AC). #'Yeul's Theme' (ユールのテーマ) #:Composition et arrangement: Naoshi Mizuta #:Chant: Joelle #:Paroles: Dagmusic, Ltd #:Thème du personnage éponyme. #'Feral Link' (シンクロドライブ) #:Composition et arrangement: Naoshi Mizuta #:Thème éponyme de la Synchronisation. Jouée généralement lors de l'arrivée dans une nouvelle époque. #'Augusta Tower' (アガスティアタワー) #:Composition et arrangement: Mitsuto Suzuki #:Thème éponyme de l'infrastructure (200 AC et 300 AC). #'Augusta Tower -Aggressive Mix-' (アガスティアタワー -Aggressive Mix-'') #:'Composition et arrangement:' Mitsuto Suzuki #:Version de combat du thème de la Tour Augusta (200 AC et 300 AC). #'Academia''' (新都アカデミア) #:Composition: Masashi Hamauzu #:Arrangement: Masashi Hamauzu et Ryo Yamazaki #:Thème éponyme de la cité futuriste (4XX AC). #'Academy's Theme' (アカデミーのテーマ) #:Composition et arrangement: Masashi Hamauzu #:Thème éponyme de l'institution scientifique. Disque 4 #'A Fading Miracle' (壊れゆく奇跡) #:Composition et arrangement: Masashi Hamauzu #:Jouée lors des retrouvailles entre Lightning et Serah à Néo-Bodhum (700 AC). #'Crazy Chocobo' (クレイジーチョコボ) #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement, paroles et chant: Shootie HG #:Supervision paroles: Square Enix Music #:Thème du chocobo vorace. #'Shadow of Valhalla' (ヴァルハラの影) #:Composition et arrangement: Mitsuto Suzuki #:Thème éponyme de l'ombre de Valhalla (??? AC). #'Countless Pairings' (数え切れない別れ) #:Composition et arrangement: Naoshi Mizuta #:Chœur: Chœur du collège Suginami #:Jouée après la défaite de Gogmagog au Monde agonisant (700 AC). #'Hollow Seclusion -Game Over-' (うつろなる幽境　～ゲームオーバー～) #:Composition et arrangement: Mitsuto Suzuki #:Musique de fin de partie. #'Serah's Theme -Memories-' (セラのテーマ　～記憶～) #:Composition et arrangement: Masashi Hamauzu #:Chant: Frances Maya #:Paroles: Motomu Toriyama et Frances Maya #:Version chantée de "FINAL FANTASY XIII-2 -The Future". Thème du personnage éponyme. #'Noel's Theme -Final Journey-' (ノエルのテーマ　～最後の旅～) #:Composition et arrangement: Naoshi Mizuta #:Chant: KOKIA #:Paroles: Dagmusic, Ltd #:Version chantée du thème de Noel. #'Lightning's Theme -Unprotected Future-' (ライトニングのテーマ　～守れなかった未来～) #:Composition: Masashi Hamauzu #:Arrangement: Masashi Hamauzu et Mitsuto Suzuki #:Variation du thème du personnage éponyme de l'épisode précédent. #'Etro's Gate' (エトロの門) #:Composition et arrangement: Masashi Hamauzu #:Variation du thème du Lightning. Jouée lors du flash-back sur Final Fantasy XIII -episode i- #'Tears of the Goddess' (女神の涙) #:Composition et arrangement: Masashi Hamauzu #:Variation du thème du Lightning. Jouée quand elle décide de servir Etro. #'Labyrinth of Chaos' (混沌のラビリンス) #:Composition et arrangement: Naoshi Mizuta #:Thème d'Academia (500 AC). #'Time's Master' (時空の覇者) #:Composition et arrangement: Naoshi Mizuta #:Thème de combat contre Bahamut du chaos à Academia (500 AC). #'Heart of Chaos' (混沌の心臓) #:Composition: Naoshi Mizuta #:Arrangement: Yoshitaka Suzuki #:Chant: Music Creation #:Paroles: Motomu Toriyama #:Traduction paroles: Taro Yamashita #:Thème de combat contre Caius à Valhalla (??? AC). #'Promise to the Future' (未来への約束) #:Composition: Naoshi Mizuta et Yoshitaka Suzuki #:Arrangement: Yoshitaka Suzuki #:Chant: Music Creation #:Paroles: Motomu Toriyama #:Traduction paroles: Taro Yamashita #:Jouée lors de la confrontation entre Noel et Caius. #'Unseen Abyss' (不可視の深淵) #:Composition: Naoshi Mizuta et Mitsuto Suzuki #:Arrangement: Mitsuto Suzuki #:Chant: Music Creation #:Paroles: Motomu Toriyama #:Traduction paroles: Taro Yamashita #:Thème du combat final contre Bahamut du néant. #'Eternal Paradox' (永遠のパラドクス) #:Composition: Naoshi Mizuta et Yoshitaka Suzuki #:Arrangement: Yoshitaka Suzuki #:Jouée après la défaite de Caius. #'World of Hope' (希望の地へ) #:Composition et arrangement: Masashi Hamauzu #:Variation de "FINAL FANTASY XIII -Miracles-", jouée quand l'équipe choisit de partir pour Gran Pulse (500 AC). #'Metashield Deployed' (メタシールド展開) #:Composition et arrangement: Masashi Hamauzu #:Variation de "FINAL FANTASY XIII -Miracles-", jouée quand le pilier cristallin s'effondre. #'The Goddess is Dead' (女神なき世界) #:Composition et arrangement: Masashi Hamauzu #:Chant: Mina #:Jouée après Yakusoku no Basho / New World. #'Closing Credits' (エンディングロール) #:Composition: Masashi Hamauzu et Naoshi Mizuta #:Arrangement et orchestration: Sachiko Miyano #:Chant: Music Creation #:Paroles: Motomu Toriyama #:Traduction paroles: Taro Yamashita #:Musique du générique de fin. Compilation des thèmes de Caius, de "Paradox", de Noel, de Serah, et de Yeul. #'Piste inconnue' (???) #:Composition et arrangement: Mitsuto Suzuki #:Thème du Colisée (??? AC, DLC). Galerie Édition régulière Édition limitée Édition américaine Édition européenne Lien externe *Site officiel en:Final Fantasy XIII-2: Original Soundtrack Catégorie:Albums Final Fantasy XIII-2